Let It Snow
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: A school Ski Trip was arranged by our favorite arcobaleno for a certain Vongola Boss! And all for a confession for a certain rain guardian! Watch as the brunet struggles to confess for his feelings with... a Christmas ornament? Will he succeed? Or fail? Read and find out! Based on ilYamaTsuna7227li's challenge! 8027/slight!8072! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Yesh~ I have decided to join the challenge! I guess I was just interested... anyway~ this story was supposed to be a one-shot... but then as I kept typing it... the length was starting to worry me... so I have decided to just divide them into at least 3 chapters! I'll be posting the next chapter within a few hours or so... because apparently, I'm still writing... until now. O_O**

**Just a quick sidenote~**

**Many thanks to the story 'Snowbound' by **_**Dodonchaka**_**! Thanks to it I got an idea!**

**Now on to the story~!**

**Based on **_**ilYamaTsuna7227li's**_** Challenge! ;)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

_**Part I**_

Tsuna gulped as he looked up the snowy mountains of the Ski Resort of Hokkaido. He turned to the bus that had brought them to their current location and watched as some students carry their bags out.

"Haha! Isn't this great Tsuna? We actually get to have a Ski trip during our Christmas Break!" Before the brunet knew it he felt an arm drape itself on his shoulder.

Pushing back a blush he stuttered, "Y-Yamamoto!"

"At your service!" Yamamoto joked, "Hey, you wanna go ski later?"

"U-uhmm... well I can't-"

"Sorry you two, but we have a schedule to follow." As usual, Bo-reen-sensei knew how to make an appearance. And of course, by Bo-reen-sensei, we mean Reborn in one of his cosplay outfits and is apparently the one responsible for their current situation.

"R-Re-mmf!" A paper was then stuffed in the young boss' mouth while Reborn spoke, "Here's your schedule." And then the infant turn to Yamamoto and handed another paper to the baseball star, "And here's your schedule."

"Haha thanks!" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna sputtered and coughed as he took the paper out of his mouth and looked at it in slight disgust. He turned to the arcobaleno with a frown, "You didn't have to do that you know." He grumbled.

Reborn merely ignored him and hopped on the brunet's fluffy hair, "Now remember you two, follow the schedule or else..."

Tsuna gulped as he didn't like the sound of Reborn's voice.

"Haha, sure Boreen-sensei! You can count on us!" Yamamoto assured the infant.

"Good." Reborn said before turning to where the bus was and soon heard the teacher of Class 2-A start calling out for the students for an attendance check. Immediately, the brunet and the swordsman made their way to them.

"Gakuto Reiko?"

"Here!"

"Gokudera Hayato!"

No one answered. And much to Tsuna's horror, he just actually realized that Gokudera haven't been around at all throughout the trip! How could he have not noticed it?

"Well, you _were_ busy chatting and ogling at Yamamoto." Reborn whispered as if he had just read Tsuna's mind. Which he might have actually done.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna yelled at the infant looking utterly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah!" Yamamoto suddenly cuts in, surprising Tsuna in the process, "I remember Gokudera texting me about not being able to make it because of his stomach ache. Haha! Isn't it weird that he got it when his sister visited him to help him pack for the trip?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "At least now I know where Bianchi went off to earlier this morning."

"Okay! Now that we're done, let's start assigning roommates!"

"Hai!"

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm roommates with Yamamoto!'_ Tsuna thought as he unpacked his stuff on his bed. He then slowly turned to Yamamoto who was also unpacking his stuff on his side of the room. The baseball star must've sensed this as he looked at the brunet with a smile, "What's up Tsuna? Need help?"

"N-no!" His voice sounded a little too high pitched much to his embarrassment and hastily he looked away while his face heated up.

Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion before shrugging. A few minutes later, he had finished unpacking as all his clothes were now neatly arranged in the closet. He smiled proudly at his handiwork before turning to Tsuna, "You done Tsuna?"

The brunet tensed and turned to Yamamoto, "A-almost. You can go ahead to the lounge if you want to...I'll be right there-"

"Maa maa, I won't leave you behind." Yamamoto approached the brunet and sat next to him, "Here, let me help you. It would be quicker this way!"

"Y-You don't have to!" Tsuna exclaimed as he try to take all his clothes, however all his efforts remained futile as gentle hands swiftly took them away without any struggle.

Wide caramel eyes just stared at Yamamoto who neatly arranged his clothes in the cabinet. Tsuna then looked down as his cheeks went red.

"Tsuna? Is something the matter?" Immediately, Tsuna looked up and his face turned redder, "N-no! Nothing's wrong!" Quickly, he stood up with his belongings in his grasp. Unfortunately he didn't notice the blanket lying on the ground.

"Ah! Tsuna! Look out-!"

"Hiiieee!"

Of course, Tsuna, being Dame-Tsuna, got his foot tangled with just by stepping over the piece of fabric and no sooner did he find himself falling. But luckily, a hand had grabbed him and pulled him before his face smashed the floor... however, you can never underestimate the level of Tsuna's klutziness as he practically collided with the baseball star.

"Uwah!"

"Tsu-mmf!"

Caramel and amber eyes widened as they realized their current..._awkward _position.

Tsuna, was of course on top of Yamamoto, while the said swordsman was lying on the ground... shock.

The brunet held his breath for no doubt he could feel a pair of warm lips...on his _forehead_. His face exploded into red and quickly he pushed himself off the baseball star and tried to stand only to fall on his butt... but this did not stop him from backing away.

"Y-Y-Yamamoto... I-I-I'm s-s-so-"

Yamamoto sat up looking a bit stunned. He shook his head, trying to rid it away, however the shock was still apparent on his face as he tried to speak, "I-it's okay...it was just an accident."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto then at the ground. He clenched his fists as he felt panic rise up. What had he done? How could he have made a situation turn from good to bad in seconds? There's gotta have a limit on how unlucky he can be!

"Hey... Tsuna, hey..." A hand gently touched his shoulder and the brunet automatically looked up. Yamamoto softly smiled, "Don't think too much about it, okay? It was no big deal."

Oh how the young boss wanted to believe him, but it wasn't really easy trying to convince himself about that. He timidly looked at the baseball star and something in him told him that Yamamoto was also finding it hard to believe that as well.

* * *

"The two of you are late." The teacher spoke as he watched Yamamoto and Tsuna finally arrive for their meeting.

"Haha, sorry teach! We were busy unpacking." Yamamoto said while he casually scratched the back of his head. Tsuna on the other hand, tried to not look guilty.

"Very well then." The teacher spoke, "I'll make an exception for now. Now back to what I was saying."

Yamamoto then excused himself to the brunet as he went to join his baseball friends. Tsuna tried not to feel upset as he waved at the other and went to a corner behind the class.

"I would like you all to check your schedules and be sure to follow them! Now as you all noticed, this schedule was written for tomorrow until the last day of our trip. I'll be reading it out loud to clarify everyone!" He then cleared his throat and continued,

"Monday! 8:00-9:00AM. We'll be having our breakfast. So for those who'd usually wake up late, I'd suggest you wake up earlier unless you want to spend the rest of the morning with an empty stomach.

"10:00AM-12:00PM we'll be having a tour at some certain spots around Hokkaido and I would like to suggest everyone to stay close and to not get lost to avoid any trouble. Then next we have Lunch time... be sure to bring your lunches because you obviously won't be provided with food...-"

Tsuna had slowly stopped listening to his teacher as he just stared at his schedule blankly. The accident from earlier kept replaying in his mind and every replay, his face went from pink...to red... to redder... to totally tomato red.

Just by observing the brunet's strange reactions and behaviour... there was obviously something about him. And yes, you have guessed right.

Tsuna...likes someone.

And that someone is apparently, the ever-so popular baseball star/swordsman/rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

The soon to be Vongola Boss didn't know how or when it actually happened. It wasn't too long ago that he still liked Kyoko. And just before he knew it... he started noticing how nice it felt to be around with Yamamoto. How happy he would often feel to see the other smile and laugh. How his heart would beat in a rather quick pace as the swordsman's arm would wrap itself on his small shoulders while he smell the nice scent of fresh rain from him... and his feelings for Kyoko Sasagawa just... vanished.

Of course at first he was in denial. Falling for a guy was pretty hard to accept... when you're a _guy_. But no sooner did he just gave up and accepted the fact for he knew how stupid it was to go against how he really felt. It was too obvious that trying to be dense was making him feel like an idiot. And Reborn's mallet of _love_ was starting to hurt.

Now Reborn, being the awesome tutor and all, noticed this before his student did (_naturally_) and had done a lot of process to make sure the truth would smack his student right on the face..._literally_ (with a little help of his huge green mallet that had a heart sticker stuck on its end). And now that he had finished solving _that_ crisis, he decided to give Tsuna more problems to solve.

And that's to confess his feelings to Yamamoto.

So the arcobaleno had made the arrangements for the Ski Trip all for that sake.

"-and as for our last day here, you are free to do anything you want...ski, buy souvenirs- as long as you make it to the bus before 5:00PM! And that's that! Now dismiss!" The teacher said in finality as he folded the piece of paper. Everyone immediately filed out.

Tsuna was lost for a moment as he remained where he was standing. He looked around for Yamamoto and was disheartened to see the baseball star still hanging out with his friends. And judging by their looks, they were probably planning to go ski.

The brunet tried to reject the idea of Yamamoto trying to avoid him as he dismissed himself back to his room.

"Don't even think about it Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna had to freeze as he heard his tutor just right behind him as well as a soft _'click'_, "You didn't come here to relax. You came here to confess. You'll only be going to your room to get change and to prepare yourself to go out there and ski."

"B-but Reborn..."The brunet wanted to complain only to be silenced by a warning shot.

"Get moving Dame-Tsuna..."

"Hiiieeee!" And with that the brunet ran off in full speed.

* * *

"Uwaah... even if its morning, it's still so cold..." Tsuna spoke as he rubbed his arms and looked around the landscape covered in snow. He watched as some of his classmates build snow man and have a snowball fight. Then he turned to the others ski down the snowy mountains like an expert. Of course there were some beginners who were still being taught by their friends.

"A first kiss is always important you know!"

Tsuna immediately turned to a bunch of girls chatting to each other as they try to build a snowman... a terrifying one.

"I know, I know..." The other girl said exasperation, "It should be! Actually all first-times are!"

"But a kiss is different! It's special! You can never forget your first kiss no matter what!" The girl insisted, "It's...it's... it's something that can never be taken back!"

The brunet could feel his whole world fall apart as he kept listening to what the girl was saying. She was right. A person's first kiss is one of the most important things one can have. Once you give it away, you can never get it back. And he took that away from Yamamoto.

What if Yamamoto was saving his first kiss for someone else? And now he had ruined it because of his clumsiness. Now he can never forgive himself!

"Hey look over there!"

"Oh my gosh! Those two are good at skiing!"

Tsuna then snapped out of his reverie and turned to where the people were gawking at and saw two people skiing down the mountain with stunning expertise. And was it him or did the two look like they were having a race?

And wait... they seemed to be getting closer... and closer... and...

"HIIEEEE!" Tsuna tried to run away as the two looked like they were going to crash towards him but only ended up tripping and falling face-flat on the snowy ground. As soon as he rose his face up the ground, he was immediately covered with snow once more as the two ski experts stopped next to him, thus showering the poor brunet with more snow from their skis.

"Herbivore... you're in the way."

"Kufufu...oya oya? You always do the most amusing of things don't you Vongola?"

"Th-those voices." Tsuna turned to the two and watched as they removed their goggles, revealing two pairs of familiar eyes, "H-Hibari-san? A-and Mukuro!"

"Pathetic..."Hibari muttered as his eyes narrowed on Tsuna making the brunet shudder and gulp.

"Kufufu, if you're wondering, yes... I'm still in the Vindice prison and I'm just borrowing Chrome's body for a moment." Mukuro smirked.

"W-what are you guys doing here?"

Hibari huffed a bit before muttering, "The infant."

"We were given this fascinating opportunity to have a Ski Trip... and in exchange we have to do an interesting mission." The illusionist said as he eyed the brunet as if he were inspecting an interesting species.

Caramel eyes widen, "W-wait, don't tell me-! GAAH! That stupid Reborn!"

"Shut up herbivore or I'll bite you to death." Hibari took out his tonfa as if to emphasize his threat, which immediately worked.

"Hibari? Mukuro?" The three looked up and saw Yamamoto heading their way, "Woah! It really is!"

"Y-Yamamoto! I-I thought you were s-skiing!" Tsuna couldn't help but speak up as soon as the baseball star had approached them.

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna and something flashed in his eyes before grinning, "Ahaha! Well yeah I was! But then I saw you guys and I wanted to see what was up!"

"Nothing much really... just having a race with the Skylark." Mukuro smirked as he looked back and forth at Yamamoto and Tsuna. Suddenly, Mukuro's figure flickered and the illusionist looked at his hands, "Oya... it seems like my dear Chrome had reached her limits. I better get going then. I'll be seeing you again Vongola..." And with that Mukuro's figure dissipated and was replaced by Chrome who fell forward.

"C-Chrome!" Tsuna immediately caught the petite girl.

"Hn." Seeing that his opponent had vanished, Hibari left them.

"Is she okay?" Yamamoto asked as he tried to help Tsuna carry Chrome. Fortunately, the girl's eye fluttered open after a few seconds, "B...Boss?"

"Chrome! You're awake!" Tsuna exclaimed and let the girl slowly regain her balance whilst trying to support her, "Do you feel okay?"

Chrome held her head before nodding. She then looked up at Tsuna then at Yamamoto, "Thanks for helping." She said quietly.

"Maa, it was nothing." Yamamoto answered while Tsuna nodded in agreement. Chrome smiled softly as she looked at the two and was about to ask something when suddenly...

"Mukuro-sama!"

"Oi Stupid girl! Where's Mukuro-san?"

"Ken... Chikusa..." Chrome turned to the snowy mountains and watched as the two approached them.

"E-ehh? They're here too?" Tsuna looked them in disbelief, sadly he was only ignored as Ken kept demanding Chrome on where Mukuro was.

"Mukuro-sama had already left." Chrome answered.

"Tch! Well there's no point on staying here anymore pyon!" And with that Ken marched off with Chikusa following behind him while sighing. Chrome then turned to her Boss and made a small bow before following after her two friends.

Then there was an awkward silence between Tsuna and Yamamoto. Tsuna tried hard not to look depress. Because usually, whenever he was around Yamamoto, there was never an awkward time between them.

"So... uhm... you wanna go ski Tsuna?"

"U-uhh, no it's fine..." Tsuna didn't dare made an eye-contact with the rain guardian until he had turned away, "I... I have to go back to my room. I still feel tired from our trip." And with that, he ran off not waiting for the other's answer.

Meanwhile, a certain arcobaleno watched the little interaction as he rode the ski lift chair with a pair of binoculars.

"You still have a lot more to learn Dame-Tsuna." He then said as he watched his student run away from Yamamoto.

* * *

Tsuna clearly heard the sound of the door opening and then closing. He couldn't bring himself to care whether it was Yamamoto or Reborn who entered. Instead he just focused on getting some sleep as he concentrated on keeping his eyes shut.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn...if you want to punish me. Can you please do it tomorrow?" Tsuna begged as he pulled the sheets over his head.

"I'm not here to punish you. I'm hereto give you something that might help you more with your situation with Yamamoto." Reborn hopped on the brunet's bed and watched as the young boss shifted from his position and peeked at him curiously.

"E-eh?"

"Here." Reborn then held up a beautiful Christmas ornament... a glass-like snowflake. It was shiny and beautiful that Tsuna couldn't help but sit up to get a better view of it.

"This is a very rare ornament and not to mention precious. I know you can tell how valuable it is just by looking at its fine features." Reborn said as he raised the small item higher.

Tsuna automatically held out his hand as the arcobaleno placed it on his palm, "You can give that to Yamamoto..."

"R-really?"

"...while telling him how you feel."

This immediately got the brunet down as he then hand it back to Reborn, "Sorry Reborn... I don't think I can-"

"Think of that snow flake as Yamamoto." Reborn interrupted the other, "There maybe others like that, but it is rare and unique in its own way. There are better creations than that and yet you had chosen that snowflake among all the other beautifully made snowflake."

"B-but I didn't choose this-"

"Nor did you chose to fall for Yamamoto. You just... _noticed_ him... like how you noticed this little ornament despite of all those other ornaments you have already seen in your whole life." Reborn smirked, "Though you don't quite get it yet...you'll understand soon enough."

"Eh?" Tsuna wanted to ask more as he watched his tutor hop off his bed. However, he could only stay stunned and confused at the hitman's words.

'_Reborn will be Reborn...'_ The young boss thought in finality before shaking his head and collapsing back on his soft mattress. He shifted a bit from his position before curling up. His half-lidded eyes stared at the beautiful snowflake ornament in his hand, before slowly shutting them as he fell into sleep.

Though one name resounded in his mind before losing consciousness and that was...

_Yamamoto..._

**8027802780278027**

The room had grown darker as the sun had now full set. Yamamoto looked around before switching the lights on. He heard a soft shuffling and immediately spotted the sleeping brunet. He would've stayed silent and let the small teen sleep a little longer, but dinner was about to begin.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto approached his bed and sat at its edge, "Hey Tsuna...it's time to wake up."

Tsuna then mumbled something before shifting a bit.

"Come on Tsuna... it's time for dinner." Yamamoto shook the brunet with a small smile.

Immediately, the young boss' eyes fluttered open at the sudden action and as soon as he saw his rain guardian he quickly sat up, "Y-Yamamoto!"

The baseball star just smiled before standing up, "It's time for dinner." He repeated, "Shall we get going?"

"U-uhm, yeah!" Tsuna then remembered the Christmas ornament. He looked around to find it and was relieved to see it beside his pillow. Secretly he hid it under the soft item while looking back at Yamamoto to make sure he wasn't looking.

"L-let's go then Yamamoto..."

"Sure!"

* * *

Once again, there was an awkward silence between the two as they made their way towards the dining lounge of the resort. Tsuna couldn't really take it as his eyes shifted almost everywhere.

He couldn't understand what was wrong...okay maybe he could, and maybe he did... but something was just not right.

"Ya...Yamamoto... is something wrong?" The brunet finally decided to speak, "Y-You've been silent lately."

"Hm? Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about something." Yamamoto assured his bestfriend.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah- oh hey look! I think we're here already!" Tsuna helplessly watched as Yamamoto went ahead and open the door to the entrance of their destination. Was it him or was Yamamoto acting a little distant?

"Yamamoto!" Immediately, the baseball jock was surrounded by his friends and the brunet soon found himself left standing all alone. He thought the trip would've been fun and that he would've been able to hang out more with Yamamoto... but...

"Boss?"

The brunet looked up and was surprised to see Chrome standing in front of him whilst carrying a tray of food, and of course beside her stood her friend Kyoko, "C-Chrome!"

The illusionist tilted her head, "Do you want to eat with us?"

"H-huh? O-oh yeah! Sure!" Tsuna then looked around the place, "W-where's Ken-san and Chikusa-san?"

"They're back at their rooms, they didn't want to come for some reason." This time, it was Kyoko who replied, "Hello Tsuna-kun!"

"K-Kyoko-chan." Tsuna stuttered. Usually he'd blush and make a compliment in his mind of how cute the school idol looked wearing the school's thick coat and other useless stuff that the brunet only notice, but now... he just felt nothing but respect and just simple admiration for the girl.

"Arra! You still haven't gotten some food. You better line-up Tsuna-kun, before you ran out of them." Kyoko spoke as she pointed at the pushing students by the counter. The brunet didn't feel like eating anymore. What were the chances of him actually being to grab food from all those rampaging students?

"We'll save you a seat."Kyoko kindly said as she left to get a table.

"Do you need any help to get some food Boss?" Chrome asked as she turned to the group of students. Her serious look made the brunet gulp and feel worried, "N-no, it's okay Chrome. I can get some for myself."

"Are you sure Boss? I can cast an illusion-"

"No no no! I-it's okay! I can handle it." Tsuna turned and smiled, "Just join Kyoko-chan and start eating okay? Don't wait for me."

"B-but..."Chrome trailed off as she watched Tsuna head off to the counter. She could only watch her boss in worry. Then her amethyst eye landed on a certain baseball star who seemed to be the only one who wasn't having any hard time getting some food as people would give him way.

An idea then popped out of nowhere.

Tsuna was really having a hard time trying to grab something. People practically didn't care who they were pushing or elbowing away. Or they probably did and that they just really hate him.

Putting one last effort he tried to stretch out to at least try and grab something, and surprisingly he was able to! However, before he could even celebrate for being able to grab a bowl of soup from the hoard of people, a mean looking student pushed him away, "Back off Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was of course pushed back, and unfortunately, he wasn't able to notice a vine grow from the ground just behind his foot thus, successfully making him trip, "Hiiieee!" And before he knew it he was covered in soup.

Chrome, who had been observing the whole thing, could only shut her eye tightly as she muttered, "Gomenasai, Boss."

"Hm? Did you say something Chrome-chan?"

"N-nothing."

Yamamoto, meanwhile was about to go to the table where his friends were when he heard some people laugh and mutter something like "Dame-Tsuna."

Of course, hearing his friend's name being mentioned, he turned to look at where they were laughing at and saw the brunet trying to push his way in the line, only to get pushed away by a student and to trip and fall.

Worry and anger immediately built up in the baseball star as he saw how rudely Tsuna was being treated. Without a second to waste he approached his boss as the call of his friends fell on deaf ears.

"Tsuna!"

The brunet stiffened, and hastily turned to Yamamoto, now feeling embarrassed that the swordsman saw his pathetic look, "Y-Yamamoto-" However he wasn't expecting to see a pair of worried amber eyes. He was so stunned that he wasn't able to notice Yamamoto pulling him to his feet.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" The baseball star sounded so worried, that Tsuna couldn't hold back the blush that slowly crept, "I-I'm f-"

"You're wet!" Yamamoto said looking shock and more worried.

"I-I just accidentally spilled some s-soup... i-it's no big deal.." Tsuna was trying to push back the small happiness within him. He felt slightly guilty to have the baseball star worry for him, and yet he couldn't help but feel kind of happy to know that he actually cared.

"How rude can they get?" Yamamoto _actually_ looked angry as he took out a handkerchief and try to wipe off the sticky substance from the brunet's red face, "I-it was really my fault for not being careful!"

"But you were pushed away! I saw that! Tsuna, I'm not that dense."

"B-but..." The brunet then paused as he suddenly noticed something. He turned to his classmates and saw some of them murmuring while pointing at them. Others snickered while the others giggled for unknown reasons.

Embarrassment slowly welled up in him as he realized almost everyone's attention was directed at them. However, Yamamoto didn't seem to notice as he kept wiping the brunet's face, looking quite determined... which was kind of cute.

Yamamoto's concentration was however cut off when Tsuna suddenly backed away and ran off,"S-sumimasen!"

The rain guardian was left standing while looking stunned.

What just happened?

Meanwhile, Chrome hastily stood up as she saw Tsuna ran off. Did her plan backfired? She bit her thumb in worry, she shouldn't have done that.

"Don't worry Chrome. You did great." Both Chrome and Kyoko turned to the source of the voice and saw Reborn, (in his Boreen-sensei outfit) sitting at the far end of the table while drinking a bowl of miso soup.

Chrome blinked, "You are...?"

* * *

Tsuna entered his room and slammed the door behind him, not bothering to switch on the lights, before sighing in exasperation. That was so embarrassing! His mind then wandered back to what had happened earlier.

The soft touch of his handkerchief that gently wiped his face and those worried amber eyes, Tsuna couldn't help but sigh.

_He's just so amazing._

Immediately he snapped out from his embarrassing state and he could feel his face heat up from his embarrassing thoughts.

"Stupid, stupid Tsuna!" He said mostly to himself as he pushed himself off the door and take off the soup-covered coat he wore. He sighed as he stared at the stain. He was supposed to wear that coat through out the trip. Not that he didn't bring any extra coats, but that coat was the warmest one of them all.

He looked at his black long-sleeved inner shirt. He sighed in relief as he saw no stains... at least he thinks there are none. It was hard to tell since it was black.

Once more he sighed and walked towards his bed when something caught his eyes. He turned to the window of their room. And slowly his eyes widened as he undoubtedly saw snow falling from outside. Even though it was dark, the glow that the snow was reflecting was not hard to miss.

Feeling a bit childish he approached the window and pushed it open. Cold wind immediately came rushing in. Tsuna had to shut his eyes for awhile until the wind had finally calmed down. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the falling snow.

'_How pretty. Lambo and I-pin would've loved to see this.'_ Tsuna thought as he lifted a hand and watched as a snowflake touched his warm skin and immediately turned into water. His eyes then shifted to the pillow on his bed as he remembered the snowflake ornament.

He grumbled a bit before resting his chin on the window sill. He really didn't want to do Reborn's challenge. Because not only did he have no guts to actually admit his true feelings for the baseball star, but he was also afraid of what everyone would usually have to face during a confession.

Naturally...

It was _rejection._

"Stupid Reborn... why can't he just let me be?" Even though he asked the question, deep inside he already knew the answer. Heck, he could practically imagine what the hitman would've said.

"_Because Dame-Tsuna, I know you'd be too afraid to do anything on your own... so I've taken the liberty to give you a good hard PUSH!"_

Suddenly Tsuna felt two hands on his shoulders and he couldn't help but squeal, "HIIEEEE!"

"Woah! Calm down Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned around in surprise and was shocked to see, "Ya...Yamamoto..." Then he noticed something was draped over his shoulders. He grabbed what seemed like a dark blue snow coat that was a bit big.

'_Is this... Yamamoto's?'_

"You'd catch a cold by staying there..." Yamamoto went beside the brunet.

Good thing it was dark because at least now the brunet could keep staring at Yamamoto, without worrying for the baseball star to see him blushing. Now that he thought about it, he never got to see Yamamoto's face as near as he was now.

"Cool the snow is glowing!" Yamamoto exclaimed before peeking outside, "Probably because of the streetlamp outside."

Truth to be told, Yamamoto's face was kind of glowing thanks to that. Tsuna clutched the coat on his shoulders.

"It's amazing..." Yamamoto spoke as a smile adorned his face.

"Yeah...you are."

"What?"

"N-No! Nothing!" Tsuna immediately looked away with his hands clamped on his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that! Suddenly he heard his rain guardian chuckle, making him turn at the other curiously.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but laugh." Yamamoto made an apologetic grin, "You've been acting weird lately...you know that?"

Tsuna looked down as he pulled the snow coat closer to himself, "I... I noticed..."

"Has there been something bothering you?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, who in return looked hesitant. Caramel eyes landed on the pillow on his bed, "Uhm... well...I..."

Yamamoto pushed himself closer to Tsuna, so their faces were now only inches away. An innocent smile was pasted on his face and Tsuna could feel his face grow warmer, "Well...?"

"U-uh... I..." It was now or never. Yamamoto was practically giving him an opportunity to confess (Well not really-)! Opportunities like this never come by again! He pursed his lips before standing up.

"There's something I would like to let you know..." Tsuna sat on the edge of his bed and carefully he stuffed his hand under the pillow. His fingers brushed against something cool and hesitantly he clenched the item, "Yamamoto... the thing is..."

_Bzzzzt! Bzzzzzt!_

Both Yamamoto and Tsuna was surprised at the sudden sound. The rain guardian smiled in embarrassment before taking out his phone, "Uhm...could you...?"

"H-huh? Oh s-sure! I don't mind!" The young boss said almost too quickly while watching the swordsman flip his phone open before leaving the room.

Tsuna groaned as he buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he almost confessed! That would've practically ruined everything! Their friendship would've dissipated if he actually did that! And not to mention... what will Yamamoto think of him in the end? He'd probably feel awkward to actually have his bestfriend fall for him!

The brunet peeked through the gap of his fingers and saw the Christmas ornament stick out of his pillow. It sparkled as light filled the room as soon as the baseball star entered once more, "Sorry about that... my teammates called. They want me to go to their room to hang out. I might stay over for the night. You... don't mind right?" then he added immediately, "But if you do, I'll tell them I can't-"

"N-no it's okay!" Tsuna insisted as he looked away, "B-but, will the teachers allow that?"

"Haha! Don't worry, they didn't say anything about that going against the rules. At least for now." Yamamoto then grinned at Tsuna, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

The small teen then stuttered as he looked behind him and saw the snowflake. Automatically he pushed it back under his pillow, "T-that... I wanted to thank you... for...for helping me earlier." And with that he sighed as he felt sadness overwhelm him for he knew there was no more turning back... there goes his one and only opportunity, "I'm really grateful for what you have done. Really."

"Haha. Is that all? Maa, maa, that wasn't much of a big deal. You would've done the same that's for sure." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head modestly, "Oh yeah! Which reminds me... here! I got this for you."

Tsuna turned at the baseball star and was surprised to see him holding out a piece of sandwich and a can of strawberry milk, "Sorry this was what I can only get for you. They ran out of food you see and-"

"No it's fine." Tsuna shook his head as he smiled softly at his rain guardian's thoughtfulness. He held out his own hands and accepted the food, their hands touched for a few seconds but it was enough to send sparks through the young boss, thus successfully dusting his cheeks with pink, "Thanks a lot Yamamoto."

"Haha you're welcome!" Yamamoto then turned to the door, "I better get going then..."

Tsuna tried to push away the sadness he felt, _'So soon?'_ "Yeah okay. Sure! You can come back if you need anything."

"Same to you. Just call me if you got a problem, 'kay?" With a small nod, Yamamoto gave his bestfriend one last smile before closing the door behind...leaving the room in darkness once more.

Tsuna clenched his fists before biting his lip in frustration. He then glared at his pillow and quickly pushed it away. His eyes immediately landed on the glass snowflake. He grabbed it and glared. Hesitance passed his caramel eyes, but soon it was replaced with determination.

Standing up from his bed he approached his window and raised the hand that held the decoration. It was high time that he gets rid of these unnecessary feelings for his guardian... as well as the one representing that feeling.

"_Don't tell me you're going to throw that away, Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna paused for a moment, but he did not turn to confirm whether his tutor was really behind him or not. He really didn't want to see his tutor.

"You don't want to look at me because you don't want me to see that pathetic look you're holding."

Even Tsuna didn't want to know what expression he was holding. But he knew one thing... he was _obviously_ depress.

"Listen Dame-Tsuna. If you throw that out... it's a sign that you're giving up on your feelings..."

"That's the point-!"

"But we both know throwing out a valuable piece of ornament won't magically make those feelings disappear. Stop acting like an idiot."

"It may not be able to, Reborn. But at least it shows I made an effort on trying to at least make it happen!"

"A useless effort if I may add." Reborn sighed as he crossed his arms, "I've seen you in a lot of pathetic situations Dame-Tsuna... and honestly speaking, this one is the most pathetic one yet."

"What's really pathetic is these feelings for him Reborn!" Tsuna finally turned to his tutor. His caramel eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I'm tired of looking like an idiot. I'm tired of expecting what won't really happen. I'm tired of feeling sad when he's not around. I'm tired of feeling upset whenever he would leave."

"Do you hate feeling shocked and touched whenever he would do something unexpected for you? Do you hate feeling happy when you're with him? Do you hate feeling ecstatic when he would decide to be with you when he wants to? There are always ups and downs, Baka-Tsuna."

"I didn't ask for these feelings! They're too complex and I just can't process them!"

"But you learn from them." Reborn made sure to keep his eye contact with the brunet, just to show the other how serious he was about this.

"Reborn..." Finally, the young Vongola looked away, "Just... why do you even bother doing this? It's... it's useless."

"It will be useless if you act useless." Reborn bluntly said, "You always say _you can't do this_ and never do anything until I finally point a gun to you and shoot you with a dying will bullet. And with that I realize that you've become too dependent on the dying will bullet. So I think it's best if you accomplish this task all on your own."

Instead of whining and complaining like what he'd usually do, Tsuna merely fell on his knees and then hands.

He was so tired of all these, so tired that he didn't bother arguing with his tutor.

_Love_...

...it was always so exhausting. Not only do you have to train your heart, but as well as your mind and emotions. You have to get a good grasp on them and not to mention you always need to control them, because once you lose control... you'll soon find yourself in a situation you'll regret.

Once out of control... everything else will fall apart... as well as the precious bond that the two of you share together.

"Dame-Tsuna... you can do it." He felt a small hand pat his head, "Just hold on to it and don't do anything stupid."

Slowly he shut his caramel eyes as he let his head bow down in defeat.

'_Stupid, stupid Reborn.'_

_**End Of Chapter**_

* * *

_**On to the next chapter~! Review pleaaaassseeee!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tadaa! A quick update! I'm almost finished for the third chapter! You might be wondering why I updated it so quickly~it's because I apparently have no time since the deadline is like close! And I'm very forgetful on updating~! (Remember Ambush in School~? hehe)**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Part II**_

"HIIEEEEE! I'm gonna be late!" After last night's drama Tsuna had decided to just keep the snowflake for awhile and eat the food Yamamoto had given him. The argument he had with Reborn was very exhausting that it left him hungry as well. And after that he had decided to just go to sleep and figure things out during the next day instead.

But now he was running late. There was supposed to be this tour around Hokkaido at 10:00AM which is probably the time the bus would be leaving, however when he woke up, it was already 9:45 and he apparently only had less than 15 minutes to prepare before the bus leaves.

Running around the room, he tried to look for clothes to wear and things to bring. Grabbing a bag of chips and a bottle of water, he stuffed them in his backpack whilst struggling to pull his pants up.

"Eep!" No sooner did he trip and fall face flat on the ground,

_ITTE!_

"Arre? Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked around his crowding classmates, trying to find the small teen as they got nearer to the bus they were gonna ride on.

"He's probably running late." One of his friends spoke up, "Now that I think about it, I didn't see him during breakfast today."

The baseball star frowned as he heard this. Did something happened to his bestfriend? He should probably go back and check on him-

"Oh hey! There he is!" Yamamoto immediately turned to where his teammate was pointing and a relieved smile appeared on his face as he saw Tsuna running towards them. He looked a bit dishevelled- his hair a bit tousled but was perfectly covered by a black baggy-style beanie, his scarf wasn't wrapped properly around his neck and his thick jacket was buttoned wrong, not to mention that one of his shoe laces were untied, but nevertheless, he seemed to be fine.

"Tsuna! Hey! Over here!" Yamamoto waved at the brunet, successfully getting the other's attention.

The young boss stopped next to the swordsman before panting, "I'm not too late am I?"

"Well I'm still here." Yamamoto grinned, "So, what happened to you? You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

The brunet blushed and self-consciously tried to straighten his jacket. Yamamoto chuckled, "Let me help you." And without waiting for a response, he first removed the other's scarf and placed it back on his shoulders before wrapping it around his neck neatly.

"T-Thanks..." The brunet muttered as he did his buttons, trying to avoid Yamamoto's stare.

The swordsman frowned as he noticed the strange action, "Tsuna...? Is something-"

"Alright is everyone here?" The teacher then appeared, "If that's the case...get in the vehicle now. We only have two hours for our tour, so we've got to get moving."

"Hai!" Everyone chorused.

Tsuna had just finished tying his shoelace, and once he stood up he shifted his head to Yamamoto's direction, "L-let's go..."

The swordsman's frown only got deeper as he noticed that Tsuna wouldn't look at him in the eyes. Did he do anything to upset him? If so...could it be because of last night? Honestly, after he left their room to go to his teammate's room, he soon felt guilty for what he had done. He had left the brunet all alone because he wanted to hang out with other people. It was bad enough that the brunet didn't have many friends to have company with, and the rain guardian was practically the only available friend he had on this ski trip! Well other than Kyoko and Chrome... but you get the point...

And now because of that, Yamamoto was filled with new resolve to never repeat the same mistake again and to never leave Tsuna again!

"Let's sit together." Yamamoto suggested

"O-oh... sure." Tsuna blinked and was about to climb on the bus... when a familiar cry stopped him momentarily.

"WAIT FOR ME! JUDAIMEEE!"

"EXTREMEE!"

Yamamoto's amber eyes widen as he turned to the source of the shout, "Was that...?"

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna's face lit up as he saw Gokudera running towards them while carrying a bunch of bags, and just right behind him was-

"Oniichan!?" Kyoko exclaimed looking extremely surprised.

The teacher turned to the sudden commotion and was surprised to see one of his students arrive, "Gokudera Hayato? I thought you weren't-" However the delinquent merely ignored the teacher as he rushed towards Tsuna's side without wasting any time at all.

"Juudaime! I apologize for leaving your side! I came here as soon as possible, but I was delayed because of turf-top here." Gokudera bowed ninety-degrees.

"M-maa, it's okay Gokudera-kun. B-but you really didn't have to come though..." Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"It's my duty Juudaime! I'd fail as your right-hand man if I didn't arrive!" Gokudera exclaimed.

The teacher then cleared his throat to catch their attention, "I believe it would be best if you discuss things later. We're already running late for our tour."

"Oi-!"

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera. The teacher has a point you know!" Yamamoto grinned at the bomber. Gokudera then turned to Yamamoto and glared, "And why would I listen to you baseball freak? I've heard that you haven't been guarding Juudaime properly!"

Yamamoto was taken aback at the accusation while Tsuna could only face-palm as he thought, _'Let me guess... Reborn.'_

"I would like to please requests all students to get IN or else!"The teacher was slowly losing his patience that Yamamoto and Tsuna had no choice but to climb in. Gokudera and Ryohei were about to follow but was stopped by the teacher.

"And why can't I EXTREMELY go in?" Ryohei demanded.

"Because you're not a student of this class." The teacher pointed out.

"But what about me?" Gokudera glared harshly at the person who dared separate him and his boss.

"You were expected to be absent... so there's no pass for you for the tour. Just stay in the resort and go to your assigned room. Luckily for you, it's still vacant." The teacher said with a blank look.

The bomber clicked his tongue, now he won't be able to follow his boss. He had to guard him for he knew the baseball idiot totally failed at that.

"Gokudera-kun! Let's just hang out later after the tour, okay?" Tsuna had stuck his head out the window as he called for his right-hand man.

Gokudera had no choice but to obey, "If Juudaime says so..."

Tsuna smiled and waved at Gokudera and Ryohei (who seemed to be in a rampage) as the bus started moving.

"Ja, Gokudera-kun, Oniisan!"

"Be careful Juudaime!"

"Coma back safely to the EXTREME!"

The brunet could only wave at them before going back in. He sighed as he leaned against his seat and turned his attention back to his rain guardian. He felt himself blush as he saw the serious look he held. Honestly, Yamamoto had no idea how cool he looked. The brunet's hand automatically stuffed itself in his jacket's pocket and clenched a certain ornament inside it.

Apparently, Tsuna had brought the item out of rush while he ran around his room to prepare for the tour.

"U-uhm... Yamamoto? A-a-are you okay?"

Yamamoto suddenly turned to the brunet, thus successfully surprising the other. His amber eyes stared at him for a while before finally looking away just as the small teen turned pink, "Yeah I'm fine." The baseball star leaned back and turned to Tsuna once more, "We didn't see you during breakfast..."

"O-oh... about that... I kind of overslept..."Tsuna explained, "B-but I was sure I set my alarm clock."

"So that means you didn't eat anything for breakfast?" The swordsman frowned.

"Ah...i-it's fine... I brought some snacks..." Tsuna said as he rummaged through his bag and was astonished to find his bag of chips gone, "W-wait a minute... I was sure I...-"

_Crunch..._

Tsuna turned around and stared at the back seat of the bus. His jaw was left hanging as he saw... _Hibari_... HIBARI! Sitting at the back seat (of course all alone, he didn't like crowding after all) _with_ a bag of chips in his hands! And no doubt... those were his chips!

And he was eating them!

Hibari then looked at him and glared in a rather murderous way.

'_HIEEE!'_ Immediately Tsuna turned away and sunk down his seat as if trying to shield himself from the sharp glare.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto turned to the brunet questioningly.

"I-it's nothing... i-it seems I forgot my snack..." Tsuna gulped as he thought, _'This has got to be Reborn's doing!'_

_Groooowwwlll..._

To Tsuna's utter horror, his stomach just growled in obvious hunger. His face was now practically steaming hot! Oh how he wished people could control their own hunger... but _no_... it just had to have a mind of its own!

Of course, Tsuna immediately expected the baseball star to laugh, which only added to his embarrassment.

"I have some sushi if you'd like. They're still fresh! So don't worry!" Yamamoto grinned as he grabbed his bag and took out a lunchbox and a pair of chopsticks.

"N-no...it's fine! I'm really not that hungry-"

_Grooowwlll..._

"Your stomach seems to speak otherwise..." Yamamoto chuckled before turning back to his lunchbox and picking out a sushi, "Say 'ah' Tsuna!" He said as he held out the chopsticks in front of the boy.

"I-I can just use my hands!" Tsuna said as he tried to grab the sushi. He really didn't want to embarrass himself even more.

"But you're gloves will get dirty... just open up! Come on!" Yamamoto insisted as he poked it against the brunet's seemingly soft lips.

Tsuna was trying hard to hold back the blush that was rising up, but he failed miserably once he saw the dazzling smile of the rain guardian. With a sigh he did as what he was told and let the other feed him, "Delicious, right?" Yamamoto cheerfully spoke.

Tsuna chewed slowly before nodding. The food was so delicious that he wanted more... but alas, he was too embarrassed to ask. But the baseball star had saved him from doing so as he picked another sushi and eagerly directed it to the brunet.

"Y-Yamamoto... I-I really don't...-"

"Don't be shy! Here comes the train!"

"Ya-Yamamoto!"

"Haha! I was just kidding... but seriously... say 'ah'!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Good job Hibari." Hibari turned to his side and saw Reborn (in his Boreen outfit of course) sitting right beside him whilst taking some chips from the bag the cloud guardian was holding, "The operation is turning out as a success."

"Hn... you owe me big time akanbou."

"Of course." The hitman smirked.

* * *

_**Back at the Ski Resort...**_

Gokudera waited for his beloved boss impatiently as he sat at the lounge while staring at the TV, although he was not paying much attention to it for his mind was off wondering about how his Tenth was doing. He ignored the news about a snow storm that was to come later that night and turned to a certain boxer who seemed to be arguing with the front desk clerk.

"What do you EXTREMELY mean you're fully-booked?" Ryohei demanded.

"Well as you can see sir, the students of Namimori had taken most of the rooms... as well some tourists." The woman calmly said before adjusting her glasses.

"Arrggghh! What do I EXTREMELY do now?!" Ryohei screamed at the heavens while the clerk spoke, "Sir, please calm down, you're disturbing the customers."

Gokudera ruffled his hair as he called to the sun guardian, "Shut up turf-top. Just take my bed instead. I'll be sleeping in Juudaime's room!" He then turned to the clerk, "Are there futons here?"

"We have some at the stock room." She replied haughtily.

"Good." Gokudera leaned back on his seat, "Now shut up Turf-top."

"Yosh! Thanks to the EXTREME Gokudera!" Ryohei grinned.

"Urusai yo..." The bomber grumbled. Suddenly, his ears perked up as he undoubtedly heard a bus. He looked around and immediately his face lightened up to see the familiar bus Tsuna rode for the tour through the glass walls of the resort, "Juudaime!" And with that he stood up and left the lounge.

The clerk lowered her glasses as she stared at the Italian with a raised eyebrow, "Was that boy always like that?"

"He's always EXTREME!" Ryohei answered with a grin before following Gokudera out.

* * *

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out as soon as he saw the familiar brown hair come out of the bus. And as usual, he got the right person as the said teen automatically turned to Gokudera as soon as he heard the yell of the familiar nickname.

"Ah... G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled at the bomber.

"Juudaime, I apologize once more for just arriving now!" As usual the storm guardian bowed ninety-degrees. However before Tsuna could stop him, Yamamoto cuts in with his usual carefree attitude,  
"Maa maa, Gokudera! Calm down, I don't think Tsuna mind too much."

"I didn't ask for your opinion baseball freak." The right-hand man glared at the baseball star.

"Maa,maa..."

"N-neh! Why don't we go ski for awhile?" Tsuna immediately cuts in between the two. The last thing he wanted was for the two to end up bickering, "I-I mean, it's still 2PM and the teacher said we can do whatever we want for the whole afternoon."

"That's a great idea Juudaime!"

"Haha! Sure!"

"Let's go to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna sighed in relief as he listened to his friends start talking about what other activities they can do for the afternoon. Then suddenly, something _clicked_ inside his head, and slowly his caramel eyes widen...

_I forgot! I DON'T know how to ski!_

_**And so...**_

Tsuna gulped as he stared down the steep slope of the snowy mountain. Gokudera had insisted that he would learn faster if they had trained at a mountain, while sticking to the logic that if Tsuna could climb a mountain then he could also ski down a mountain without breaking a sweat-and of course, they got their approval from Boreen-sensei.

"Juudaime! Please do give me the honours of teaching you how to Ski!" Gokudera exclaimed with his emerald eyes sparkling.

"U-uhm... o-okay- HIIEEE!" Tsuna was immediately surprised to see a board behind Gokudera. The bomber cleared his throat as he put on his glasses.

"First off is your position Juudaime!" Gokudera spoke as he turned to the board and start making complicating equations, "Your knees should be bent at a certain specific angle for it will be the main cause of the results during you ski. Your weight is after all the one that helps you stir and move down the slope."

Tsuna's eyes were swirling as he watched his right-hand man write more equations, numbers and percentages in lightning speed.

He was still talking about Skiing right?

Finally, Gokudera covered his marker and pointed at the board proudly, "And with these calculations, you'll surely be able to ski like a pro Juudaime!"

"B-but I didn't-"

"I'll give you a demonstration Juudaime!" Gokudera eagerly said as he puts on his goggles.

"W-wait... but Gokudera-kun-!"

"Here I go Juudaime!" And with that, the bomber bent forward and pushed himself forward with the poles in each of his hands and Tsuna could only reach out helplessly as the bomber glided down the snowy mountain with ease. Tsuna looked at the right-hand man make a curve and jump on a small cliff before landing safely back to the ground then twisting himself to the side to finally make a stop.

Yamamoto and Ryohei who stood behind Tsuna looked at the bomber, a bit impressed.

"G-Gokudera-kun did great." Tsuna said with a release of breath.

"Juudaime! Why don't you try?" Gokudera called out from below. Tsuna couldn't help but flinch at the loud voice. He seriously might cause an avalanche.

"My turn to the EXTREME!" Ryohei waddled beside Tsuna and grinned, "Don't worry Sawada! It's not harder than you think!"

"E-eh?"

"Just let your manly instincts guide you!" Ryohei puts on his own goggles and before Tsuna could even ask what the other had meant, the sun guardian had pushed himself forward without hesitation, "EXTREME!"

"O-Oniisan!" Tsuna exclaimed as he watched the boxer slide down. Tsuna sighed as he noticed that the sun guardian was doing fine, but no sooner did he grew pale as he saw one of his classmates trying to ski and was only right in front of Ryohei, "Oniisan! LOOK OUT!"

"Real men don't turn to the EXTREME-oof!"

Tsuna could only cover his eyes as soon as he saw Ryohei crash against the poor lad.

"Haha, Sempai can be very... extreme, neh?" Yamamoto went beside the young boss and grinned.

"Too extreme actually." Tsuna sighed as he watched Ryohei and the student roll down mountain before wincing as he saw them land roughly.

"Haha, anyway..." Yamamoto put on his goggles, "I think it's my turn to teach you?"

Tsuna looked at the baseball star and sweat-dropped, "O-okay."

"Now put on your goggles. We're going down this slope together." Yamamoto winked.

"E-eh?"

"I won't just leave you here while I ski down. I need to make sure you at least have a guide." Yamamoto stated, "Now, lean forward while bending your knees. Make sure your hands are through the straps on the ski poles."

"O-okay." Tsuna blushed as he did as what Yamamoto had told him. He really wasn't expecting _clear _instruction from the swordsman because usually, he'd teach him with weird sound affects. And this change made Yamamoto looked..._cooler_.

"A few more tips you might want to remember." Yamamoto hastily added, "If you want to turn, remember to shift your weight towards the opposite direction. And don't lean too far back or you'll have trouble turning."

"H-hai."

"Now push yourself forward with your poles and _WHOOSH_!" And with that, the baseball star had left, "Come on Tsuna!"

The brunet gulped and hastily followed, "H-Hieeee!" He could feel himself slide down as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Calm down Tsuna!" Tsuna turned to his side and saw Yamamoto skiing just right beside him with a grin. This kind of calmed the brunet, "Just relax and have fun!"

The young boss gulped as he looked ahead then his eyes widen as he saw a rock sticking out.

"Just turn!" Yamamoto loudly called.

Remembering Yamamoto's instructions from earlier, he carefully shifted his weight to the right, his ski pole raised right beside him in case he loses balance.

The rain guardian grinned as he looked ahead his own path and dodged some rocks. Good thing his dad taught him how to ski.

"Y-you're pretty g-good at this!" The rain guardian turned back to the brunet who spoke. He noticed he still needed a little practice, but the young boss was doing pretty good, "You're not so bad yourself."

Tsuna made a small shy smile, but that smile soon vanished as Yamamoto undoubtedly saw his caramel eyes widen. Yamamoto looked ahead and his eyes also widen as he saw a small cliff ahead, "Shoot! You need to stop Tsuna!"

"Hiieee! B-but I can't!"

Actually, he really couldn't. The distance was too short for Tsuna to even make a full stop. Yamamoto without a sweat, sped off the cliff, however his attention was locked on Tsuna who was practically panicking as he soon found himself flying...

"Tsuna!"

"HIIEEE!"

Yamamoto landed on the snowy ground before skidding himself to a stop. The rain guardian could only watch in horror as Tsuna practically dive towards a huge pile of snow. Then he suddenly noticed something shiny zipped passed him, however before he could process what that was, Gokudera's alarmed voice snapped him back to Tsuna.

"Ow,ow..." Tsuna pulled himself off the pile of snow.

"Juudaime!"

"Are you EXTREMELY okay?"

"Tsuna..." The brunet felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. Immediately his sight met with a worried and guilty looking Yamamoto.

"You idiot! How can you let that happen to Juudaime?"

"I know..." Yamamoto didn't look at Gokudera, "I'm sorry."

"W-wait...it's not Yamamoto's fault! I was just not really good! And I wasn't being careful." Tsuna tried to calm the two.

"Still..." Yamamoto clenched his fists while the bomber glared accusingly at him.

"Oi guys! The sky's kind of dark." Ryohei suddenly said as he looked up the dark clouds. The other three followed and stared.

"It looks...like-"

"Hey guys! The teacher's calling for us! We need to get back to the resort! Quick!" A student then approached the four.

They exchanged looks for a moment before doing what the student told them.

* * *

As they got nearer to the resort, the wind had suddenly started picking up, making things colder for the four guardians. Tsuna pulled his jacket tighter around his body before stuffing his hands in his jacket's pocket. His eyebrows then furrowed in confusion and hastily he started stuffing his hands all over his pockets.

Gokudera and Yamamoto turned back as they noticed Tsuna was being left behind.

"Juudaime?"

"Tsuna?"

"I-I'm sorry guys... you go on ahead. I-I need to go back." Tsuna exclaimed looking a bit panicked.

"What? No!" Gokudera immediately protested, which kind of surprised the brunet.

"Tsuna, it's too dangerous!" Yamamoto grabbed the other by the arm.

"But... but I lost something!" Tsuna pulled himself free, "And it's really important! I...I don't want to lose it..."

"Whatever this EXTREME item you've lost you can just replace it! Right?" Ryohei suggested with a frown.

Once more, the brunet hesitated before turning to his rain guardian who was giving him a frown as well. Slowly, the doubt on his look melted.

'_No.'_ Tsuna thought firmly, and for a second there, Yamamoto looked surprised as if he just heard the young boss' mind.

"I'm sorry...but please... just this once." Tsuna looked up at them with pleading eyes, "I...I have to find it."

"But..." Yamamoto had his fists clenched. Something in him didn't want to let the other leave, but the look Tsuna was giving him was making it hard for him to say _no_.

"At least...let me go with you Juudaime." Gokudera offered.

"No... don't worry, I'll be right back as soon as possible." Tsuna assured, "It won't be long... I promise..."

And with that he ran off hastily before the others could change their mind or try to stop him once more. He didn't have enough time. The longer he kept staying there, the more it will be harder to find. However, before he could go far, he was grabbed by the wrist.

Tsuna's lips pursed as he prepared for another set of persuasive things to say but as soon as he saw Yamamoto's worried look... the words just vanished from his mind.

"Why...?"

"Eh?" Tsuna was actually expecting another argument from the baseball star.

"At least tell me why it's so important." The small teen could practically see the confusion in the other's face and he couldn't help but smile at his concern, "You'll... you'll find out soon."

Yamamoto was so stunned at the sudden smile that he wasn't able to notice the small gloved hand of the other slipped away from his.

"Ts-Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he finally snapped out of his shock and could only watch helplessly as the young teen ran off.

"I...Idiot! Why didn't you stop him?" Gokudera scowled at the baseball star.

"Oi, calm down. You didn't make an effort to stop Sawada either. Why blame Yamamoto?" Ryohei held the other by the shoulder.

Gokudera bit his lower lip before glaring at the perplexed rain guardian, "Because...as much as I don't want to admit it..." Emerald eyes met with amber ones, "Juudaime looked like he was only going to listen to you... annoying baseball freak."

-line-

"Is everyone here?" The teacher looked around the lounge, checking all the faces of his students.

And at that time, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei snuck their way through the crowd. Everyone was murmuring with one another. Some looking a bit upset for having their activities interrupted.

"Oniisan?"

The three teens turned to Kyoko and Chrome who approached them by squeezing through the people.

"Ah... Kyoko, Chrome!"

"What's happening? Why did sensei suddenly call us?" Yamamoto asked the two girls, trying not to sound alarmed at the same time. The bad feeling he kept having since Tsuna had left did not leave at all. It only intensified as he saw some worried looks the Class President and their teacher held as they started discussing something.

"We don't know. Chrome-chan and I were just at the Souvenir shop, checking out some cute souvenirs when suddenly, one of our classmates called for us, telling us that the teacher had some urgent news or something." Kyoko turned to Chrome who made a small nod, "I hope it's nothing bad."

Gokudera was tapping his foot impatiently and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I wish they just get this over with." His eyes kept shifting from the teacher to the doors that led to the exit, "He's taking too long,"

Kyoko looked at the bomber with a puzzled expression, "_He?_"

Chrome's amethyst eye then widened as she finally noticed something, "Where's Boss?"

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them, however, before the two girls could demand them for answers, the teacher had spoken up.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. It seems like our schedule will be disrupted."

The students immediately jeered and complained while others demanded for a proper reason. The teacher sighed and tried to calm the students down, "It can't be helped. There's a snow storm that will probably last for days."

Yamamoto froze as he heard this. Slowly, his amber eyes widen.

"If we're lucky... the storm would subside by the next day after tomorrow." The teacher tried to silence them all by making his voice louder, "As you have all noticed... the weather outside is a bit gloomy-"

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!"

Everyone immediately turned to the sudden noise. They were in time to see the baseball star suddenly pushing himself out of the crowd before running out of the lounge, towards the outside of the building.

"Where is he going?" The Class President demanded.

"It's dangerous out there!" A student pointed out, and sure enough they could see from the opened glass door the strong winds that were carrying the snow within their fast current.

"Quick! Somebody get him!" The teacher ordered.

Gokudera scowled as he was about to ran out, followed by Ryohei but they were stopped by a certain squeaky voice that spoke out, "Don't! Let him be. He can handle himself."

All heads turned back to the teacher and saw Boreen-sensei standing on a chair beside him.

"B-Boreen-sensei!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Wait! What do you mean let him be? It's not safe out there!" The Class President said as he pointed at the blizzard outside.

"That's why it's best if you don't send out more students to get that boy." Reborn said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I assure you he can handle himself."

"B-but Boreen-sensei...if anything happens...-"

"I'll be the one who'll be held responsible." The hitman turned to the adult, "After all, I'm the one who arranged this Trip. But once again, I'm telling you this..."

The arcobaleno turned to the outside and smirked, "Everything will turn out okay... so don't you worry. Trust me."

* * *

'_Where is it? Where is it?'_ Tsuna thought anxiously as he kept digging through the freezing snow. He shivered as the cold slowly seeped into him. He had only been there for like a couple of minutes and the weather had turned from bad... to worse.

It couldn't be help. Finding a single snowflake ornament (that size is only small as half of his palm) in a huge field of snow can be pretty hard to find.

"It's not here..." Tsuna panted as he stared at the ground. He then grabbed his head as he tried to think, "Think Tsuna! Think!" He practically begged himself. But it was pretty hard to do with the strong wind trying to hold him back.

His caramel eyes then snapped open as he realized something, "Ski! I must have lost it while skiing!" The Vongola immediately stood up before wrapping his arms around himself as he noticed how colder it was getting.

However, he couldn't back down now. He had to find it! Though, it seemed like he was proving no one on what he was trying to accomplish... he was pretty determined as he ran off towards the mountains they had skid, getting farther and farther from the resort.

**8027802780278027**

"It should be around here somewhere..." Tsuna had to squint through the rushing winds. He looked around while trying to climb the steep mountain. Not a single familiar place or position.

"Hiie!" A rock that was deeply covered by snow made him trip and land face-flat on the snowy ground. His beanie flew off his head. He tried to reach out and grab it, but it was quickly carried away by the wind before his fingers could even touch it.

Tsuna could only watch in distress before slowly looking back down. What was he thinking? What made him believe that he could find that annoying Christmas decoration in a raging snowstorm? What even made him go look for it?

He was so stupid!

He could've gotten injured...or gotten into more trouble.

A very risky thing to do!

He then felt something warm trickle down his cold face and no sooner did he realize he was crying. And once more he couldn't help but feel stupid. What was he crying for? That he lost a small piece of glass-made snowflake? Pathetic. Just... pathetic.

But...for some reason... he knew that he had lost more than just a small Christmas ornament. He had also lost the item that signified his feelings for the baseball star.

And what's so important about that you ask?

He had no idea... he just had no idea. All he knew was it was very...very important.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna tensed as he undoubtedly heard the baseball star. He turned around looking stunned, "Ya...Yamamoto?"

And without a doubt, it was his rain guardian walking towards him with difficulty thanks to the strong winds. Tsuna's teary eyes widened as he saw his cap in one of the baseball star's hold.

Yamamoto immediately got a glimpse of Tsuna and his amber eyes widened as well, "TSUNA!" His pace quickened and within seconds, the tall teen was kneeling next to the brunet, checking if he was okay.

"Are you injured? Does it hurt anywhere?" Yamamoto asked as he pushed the bangs from the brunet's face in an affectionate way, which was actually kind of useless since it only kept blowing back to the brunet's pale face.

"I-I'm fine..."

"Can you stand?" Yamamoto asked once more and the brunet nodded as he slowly got into his feet, "Good... now come on... everyone's worried."

Hesitance flashed in the young boss eyes as he looked back for a moment. Yamamoto noticed this of course and frowned. He was about to tell him off how it was getting more dangerous the longer they stayed, but was silenced as he saw something trickle down Tsuna's face.

Something inside the baseball star ached as he continued looking at the brunet who looked away and make a small nod, "Let's go...-"

"What did you lose?"

"Eh?"

Yamamoto looked at him firmly and held the other's hand, "I'll help you find it. Let's look for it together."

"B-but it's dangerous! T-the storm's getting stronger!"

"It doesn't matter. We'll just have to find it quickly!" Yamamoto had to speak a little louder for the storm was surely getting stronger and not to mention that the howling of the winds was making things harder to hear.

Tsuna unconsciously clenched Yamamoto's hand as he looked down and spoke something in a quiet tone.

"What-"

"Let's just forget about it! Let's go back to the resort where it's safe! I can't risk getting you hurt!"

Yamamoto was about to answer back but he was silenced as he saw the determined look Tsuna suddenly held. Whatever this item Tsuna had lost...it was obviously important. He could tell it in those huge caramel eyes. But he could also somehow tell that... no matter how significant it was... his safety was more important to the brunet.

And before he knew it, he had pulled the brunet to a hug, successfully surprising the other and...making him blush madly, "Ya-Ya-Yamamoto?" He squeaked.

"Let's go..." The baseball star said in finality.

Tsuna blinked before slowly relaxing in the other's hold, "Yeah..."

Finally Yamamoto pulled away, "Can you at least tell me what you lost?"

Tsuna hesitated as he let Yamamoto lead him back to the resort by holding his hand, "It...it was a Christmas ornament... I-it was nothing big."

"But you sure made a big deal out of it." Yamamoto spoke as he shielded his face from the oncoming snow. It was getting harder to see through the blizzard, especially since it was getting darker.

"Well... I guess so..." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, "I-I was told it was r-rare. Probably because it was made out of glass."

Yamamoto then halted as he heard this, "Glass?" Tsuna almost bumped on the other, however before he could, he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder, "Was it...small? And-and shiny?"

"U-uhm I guess so-!"

Amber eyes widened as he remembered the accident the brunet had during their ski practice. He remembered something shiny whiz past his face and that could've been it!

"What did it look like?"

"A-a snowflake-? Hiii! Y-Yamamoto where are you going?" Tsuna was surprised when the baseball star suddenly let go of his hand and ran back towards the mountain, "Yamamoto! Wait!"

"I think I know where it is! Just wait there!"

"W-what?" Tsuna breathed out looking extremely worried, "B-but it's too dangerous!" Unfortunately, Yamamoto didn't listen to him and just kept going. "Yamamoto!" The small teen immediately went after him.

Yamamoto regretted not bringing his goggles as his vision was practically being blocked by the never-ending snow. He squinted and soon enough he was able to see the small cliff Tsuna had fell from. "There!" he quickened his pace and immediately went to where he stood when Tsuna had fell.

He quickly fell on his knees while trying to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine as he felt the freezing snow and started digging around. He had no idea what made him continue the search for the brunet. He could've casually said _'It was just an ornament. You can find a lot more of those in the souvenir shop or something.'_ But just seeing the sad look his bestfriend held, he couldn't help but feel guilty just thinking about that.

He must have a reason why it is so important. And Yamamoto will never question that reason no matter what.

Something glinted not far from him making him look up. Without wasting another second he crawled towards it and started digging to where he thought he saw the small light.

He held his breath as his eyes slowly widened. His cold hands carefully picked up what seemed like a glass made snowflake. A beautifully made Christmas ornament. This must be what Tsuna had been looking for!

"Yamamoto!"

The rain guardian looked up and stood up with a grin as he saw Tsuna who was a couple of feet away, "Tsuna!" He called out while waving the ornament excitedly, "I found it!"

The brunet halted looking stunned as he saw Yamamoto waving the familiar ornament. His face brightened immediately as he saw this... but then suddenly...

A distant ominous sound from the top of the mountain made the smile on Tsuna's face disappear.

Yamamoto, who had heard it too, slowly turned around. Both amber and caramel eyes widened in horror as they saw smoke... no... snow! And a lot of them!

A huge wave of snow was rolling down the mountain in an alarming speed.

It was an _avalanche_.

Yamamoto turned and tried to run, however the snow had reached up to his knees, making it hard to move, "TSUNA! RUN!" He yelled.

Tsuna was shaking but he ran towards the other instead, "YAMAMOTO!" He reached out a hand.

"NO! GO BACK!" Yamamoto tried to step forward, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He could practically hear the avalanche coming closer... and closer, "QUICK! GET AWAY!" He reached out the hand that held the Christmas ornament. He had no idea what he was thinking... ok he does... but he couldn't help it.

Tsuna had been looking for the snowflake. And now he got what he wanted!

His bestfriend can't afford to lose it again!

"NO!"

It all happened in a flash. As soon as the baseball star looked up, he saw the tear-streaked face of the brunet who looked horrified and desperate. Yamamoto managed a smile before blacking out as he felt a very strong and painful pressure from behind him that soon covered him with its freezing hold.

_YAMAMOTO!_

Then suddenly...there was a flash of orange...

_**End Of Chapter**_

* * *

**Almost...there...! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter... *panting* REJOICE TO ALL! *faints***

* * *

******_Part III_**

Chrome gasped silently before looking outside through the glass wall of the lounge. Kyoko, Gokudera and Ryohei turned to the illusionist.

"What's wrong Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

Chrome looked at the strong blizzard outside with her eyebrows scrunched up in worry, "Boss..."

"Did something happen to Juudaime?" Gokudera immediately asked looking alarmed.

Chrome turned to the storm guardian, "I...I don't know... I just s-sensed something."

"You sensed what to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked with a frown.

Chrome fiddled with her jacket, feeling a bit uncomfortable with everyone's stares, "I suddenly sensed Boss' flames."

"Juudaime's in trouble!" The bomber immediately concluded and was about to run outside, but Ryohei quickly held him back, "Calm down Octopus Head! Yamamoto's out there with Sawada remember?"

"That stupid baseball freak can never do anything right!" Gokudera pulled himself free and glared at the sun guardian, "He was supposed to be with Juudaime during the trip but he wasn't even able fulfil that properly!"

"What makes you say that?" Kyoko frowned.

"Because as soon as I came here. I saw it in Juudaime's eyes!" Gokudera clenched his fits, "He looked relieved... relieved to see the turf-top and I... because he had been _lonely_."

The others exchanged looks. True enough they had somewhat noticed the sudden distance Yamamoto had unintentionally placed between him and the young boss.

"But... but either way! There's really nothing to be worried about! Yamamoto will EXTREMELY keep Sawada safe!" Ryohei assured the bomber, which didn't seem to be working.

"The herbivore has the right to be anxious." All eyes turned to Hibari in surprise.

The prefect, who seemed to be busy with his phone, was leaning against the wall which kind of surprised them all for no one could tell how long he had actually been standing there.

"I just received a call." As if to emphasize his point he flipped his phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket, "I had received a report about an avalanche."

"What?" This all got their attention as they straightened up.

"From where?" Gokudera immediately asked as his emerald eyes widened in panic.

Hibari turned to them as his eyes narrowed and his frown deepened.

"_You better find the Herbivore..."_

* * *

It was cold...

Actually... it was _freezing_...

He just wanted to fall asleep and get things over with. He wanted the suffering to stop. For the cold feeling to... disappear...

_Yamamoto..._

Suddenly... it got warm. So comfortingly warm he could finally sleep peacefully. He was still a bit cold though... but it wasn't that bothersome anymore.

_Don't... wake up..._

He felt his eyebrows scrunched up at the disturbance. Who was the one who kept speaking to him? That low and calm voice sounded familiar for some reason. Suddenly he was being pulled back to consciousness and he could feel his eyes flutter a bit before finally opening.

His vision blurred for a moment. He was obviously in a dark place. He tried to look sideways and saw a... cave's entrance? And outside he could see the raging blizzard.

"We're in a cave..."

Yamamoto's eyes widened and instantly he turned to the person who just spoke. He then finally noticed a body smaller than his was leaning against his chest and had positioned himself between his legs. The baseball star's face heated up as he realized he had his arms wrapped around the small teen... which was apparently Tsuna.

Automatically, he was about to let go of the other but the young boss spoke up in a rather calm tone, "You might want to hold on if you want to be kept warm... if you let go, you'll freeze."

There was a slight hesitation but the rain guardian listened and did as what the other had said. Still feeling a bit embarrassed at their current position.

"You're...you're really warm..." Yamamoto hoped that the brunet would notice his curiosity through that simple statement.

Tsuna tensed for a moment before slowly turning to Yamamoto. The rain guardian gasped in surprise to see piercing orange eyes staring right back at him. The brunet was in his HDW mode!

"You're- ah!" Yamamoto winced as he felt pain shot up from his left ankle.

"Don't move." Tsuna spoke as he turned to Yamamoto's left leg, "You sprained your ankle because of the avalanche." Immediately, the baseball star saw the other's eyebrow furrowed, and automatically he puts on a smile, "Maa maa, at least it's only a sprain!" He tried to sound optimistic, however the brunet's expression did not change. With a sigh he tried to change the subject, "So I'm guessing you saved both of us from that avalanche by transforming into that mode...right?"

"Ah..." Was it him? Or was the brunet glowing? Like he had this orange aura that was surrounding him, "Although I couldn't bring us back to the resort... my strength wasn't sufficient enough. And I couldn't properly see through the blizzard."

"Maa maa, at least you found us a nifty place to stay for a while. But hey! I thought you could've melted all the snow from that avalanche if you had used your X-burner or something." Yamamoto blinked and turned to Tsuna. But then he was surprised to see Tsuna wearing only plain black gloves, "Where are your gloves?"

"I don't have them with me..." Tsuna said almost sounding miserable, "I only brought my pills with me and unfortunately this is all I can do." The young boss turned away and just kept leaning against Yamamoto making the swordsman blush more, "We were actually buried by the avalanche, but as soon as I went into my hyper-dying will mode, the snow around me immediately melted. Everything I touched melted, and that's how I found you."

"How are you able to do... this?" Yamamoto asked, "Making yourself warm I mean..."

Tsuna looked down his hands, "Not having my gloves that usually controls my flames made the flames spread around my body seeing that it can't remain at my hands alone anymore. Well, it's actually a good thing, because now we can keep warm with that. Building a fire will just be a waste of time, especially since there's no wood, and the wind that sometimes kept coming in will just put it out."

Yamamoto frowned, "Tsuna...-"

"Are okay?" Tsuna still had not turned to look at the baseball star, "I mean, nothing else hurts right? You don't feel dizzy...or anything bad-"

"Haha... I'm fine, I'm fine." Yamamoto tightened his hold around the brunet as if trying to reassure the other. His amber eyes then softened, "Thanks for saving me..."

Tsuna, who still wasn't looking at Yamamoto had his lips pursed before finally speaking in a soft tone, "Why did you have to come after me?"

"Because I had to!" The baseball star said this as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Yamamoto. You shouldn't have done that." Tsuna firmly said, "Now look what happened...you could've gotten killed. If I haven't brought my pills, you would've been frozen to death-"

"And what about you?" Amber eyes sharpened and softened once more, "If I haven't followed you and if you were trapped in a storm like how we are now, I'd be panicking nonstop back at the resort. I'd feel regretful, and now I'm actually kind of glad to be here. I'd rather be beside you in a dangerous situation rather than be safe knowing you're not."

Orange eyes widened while a tinge of pink dusted across the once blank face as he felt the other tighten his hold to him and spoke, "I will never leave you behind."

The young boss could practically feel his heart beat a little too fast. Silently, he hoped that Yamamoto did not notice this. Tsuna carefully looked down and was about to say something when suddenly...

"Agh!"

"T-Tsuna!" Yamamoto was surprised as the brunet suddenly clutched his chest, "What's wrong? O-oi! Are you okay?"

Tsuna's eye twitched as he panted and tried to keep calm, "I'm almost at my limit... this is... b-bad..."

The baseball star's eyes widen. Of course the brunet should be at his limit by now! I mean, who knows how long he had been out and how long the brunet had been in his HDW mode! And not only that, Tsuna never got to rest properly throughout the day nor was he able to eat anything other than the sushi he kept feeding him during the tour.

"You shouldn't push yourself. Stop using your flames!" Yamamoto told the brunet.

"N-no..." Tsuna tried to control his breathing, "We'll both freeze."

"But..." Yamamoto hated being so helpless almost all the time during situations like these. He shut his eyes tightly and tightened his hold around the other and suddenly, a warm hand held his arm, making him look at the other.

"It'll be alright..." Tsuna sighed as he shut his eyes and unconsciously snuggled closer.

Though it was no time for such things, Yamamoto couldn't help but blush. He then noticed a bead of sweat roll down from the side of the small teen's face, making him frown in suspicion, automatically he took off his glove and put his hand against the brunet's forehead, "Tsuna...you're-!"

Orange eyes opened and the brunet sighed once more, "I'll be fine-"

"No you won't be if you keep this up!" Yamamoto had pushed the brunet off before grabbing the other by the shoulders and twisting him to face him, "Stop using your flames Tsuna! Stop it now!"

Tsuna scowled and glared at the baseball star, "I won't!"

"Tsuna-!" Suddenly the glow around the brunet intensified and Yamamoto accidentally lets go of him as he felt his hands almost burn.

The young boss immediately dropped down the ground as the swordsman had let him go before looking up, his orange eyes wide in shock as he realized what he had done.

Yamamoto looked at the brunet and as soon as he saw the look the other held he reached out to Tsuna, "T-Tsuna... w-wait...don't." The Vongola boss had backed away as the baseball star reached out. And for the first time ever, he had seen fear and sadness in those orange eyes before being overshadowed by his bangs.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna spoke softly, "I wasn't able to control myself."

Surprisingly, Yamamoto had no idea on what to say.

_It's alright._

_Don't worry about it!_

_Maa maa, I'm fine!_

He could've said any of those but he knew it won't do Tsuna any good. For Yamamoto knew if he were in his place and if he was told with stuff like those, he'd only felt guiltier. The swordsman looked down and rubbed the back of his head. Then his eyes landed on the shiny object Tsuna was holding.

That was-

"Neh... Tsuna..."

Finally the brunet looked up at the other. Yamamoto smiled softly as he saw the guilty look he was holding but continued, "You never told me why that snowflake was so important. You told me something like... I'll find out soon enough?"

Surprise flash on those orange orbs before looking away "I..." Was it him or was Tsuna blushing? Yamamoto watched as the other's grip tightened on the snowflake, for a second there Tsuna was afraid the brunet would break it.

"This... this snowflake... represents my feelings..." Tsuna hesitated for a moment, "...for...for someone."

Now this got the baseball shock, and Tsuna could only watch as that shock slowly melt into a frown, "Y-you... like someone?"

Was that disappointment he heard?

Tsuna nodded carefully before looking down the snowflake and opening his hand to reveal the shiny glass ornament, "I didn't want to replace it...like how I didn't want to replace these feelings for someone. I didn't want to buy another one for it because just like my feelings... it cannot be bought elsewhere. I didn't want to lose it... just like my feelings."

Yamamoto looked amazed at both at what he heard and at what he saw. The way Tsuna glowed under the darkness as he gently held the snowflake in his hands and the sincerity and determination his words and expression held... he was so _amazing_. But he was soon snapped out of his daze as Tsuna suddenly held out the snowflake towards the young rain guardian.

"This snowflake is very important to me... because my feelings _are_ important. They cannot be replaced, bought... nor be lost." Tsuna's face looked calm and serene, and yet the shaking of his hands wouldn't stop. However, he chose to ignore this as he finally asked the rain guardian, "Yamamoto... w-will you..."

But then...

Amber eyes widened as the snowflake fell from the brunet's hand and broke as it landed on the hard ground. But that was least of the rain guardian's worry as the small suddenly fell forward, and slowly his piercing orange eyes shut.

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto had to practically dive for Tsuna to catch him before he hit the ground hard. He winced as he felt another set of pain shot up his left ankle, however he ignored this as he pushed himself off the ground and look down at the small teen in his hold, "Tsuna... please be okay."

He crawled towards the cave's wall before trying to sit up and lean against it. He let Tsuna lie against his chest as he put a hand on his forehead where he had also noticed the shrinking flame. Tsuna was trying to keep himself from reverting back to normal.

"Tsuna... it's okay. Stop pushing yourself..." He said, hoping that the brunet would just listen and stop making himself suffer. He had no idea why he was pushing himself like this... all just for his sake.

Yamamoto then looked at the broken pieces of the snowflake ornament. A moment ago... Tsuna looked like he was going to give it to him. With a groan he straightened himself up and tried to reach for the broken pieces. Carefully he picked them up, making sure every piece was on his palm, before leaning back the stony wall with a sigh.

He looked at the broken ornament and couldn't help but wonder _why. _Why was Tsuna giving it to him.

"_This...this snowflake... represents my feelings..."_

Slowly his eyes widened as he finally understood, "Could it be..." He had no idea why but his eyes had suddenly filled with tears, "No...way..."

"Yamamoto..." Yamamoto turned to the brunet, causing a tear to slide down his cheek. Fortunately Tsuna didn't seem to notice even with half-open eyes, "Remember yesterday morning? When you were helping me unpack?"

"Tsuna...I..." Yamamoto shut his eyes tightly making more tears slide down. He couldn't help it... he couldn't help but feel sad.

"You remember...the _incident_ during that time?" The young boss looked like he was struggling to stay awake as his eyes started to get heavy.

Yamamoto bit lower lip.

"I'm sorry."

The rain guardian looked at Tsuna in confusion and disbelief. What was he being sorry about?

"I heard... a first kiss should be special." The brunet's hand clenched as his eyebrows furrowed. It was the expression he always used whenever he was losing a battle, "And...I took it away from you... I'm sorry. You must've wanted to give it... to someone else who deserved it more..." The brunet's tone became softer and softer until they were barely heard.

But Yamamoto had heard every word despite the strong roaring of the wind outside, and because of this he gently held the other in the arms before hugging him.

"All this time..." Yamamoto spoke and his voice shook, "I didn't know..."

"Yama-" Tsuna's orange eyes slowly widened as Yamamoto pulled away and faced him. The brunet was speechless as he finally took notice of the tears sliding down the other's face. However, before he could voice out his shock, he felt his consciousness slowly leave him.

"My first kiss..." He managed to hear as his eyes slowly shut, "..._was_ for you."

The baseball star slowly got nearer to the brunet before shutting his eyes at the exact time as Tsuna had shut his and for the last time... he let their lips touch.

The flame on the brunet's forehead vanished and Yamamoto immediately felt the cold consume him. However he didn't care as he finally separated himself from the other and hugged the small body in his arms as tightly as he could.

"I love you Tsuna..." He sobbed, "I never admitted it because I was afraid you would turn away. I got distant because I was afraid you'd notice. To be honest, I always wanted to be near you... to always be with you to make you happy. To let you know how I feel... every single day..."

The hand that held the broken pieces f the snowflake suddenly started glowing blue. Amber eyes slowly opened and finally took noticed of his glowing hand, "W-what..." Slowly he opened his hand and he couldn't help but squint as he saw how bright it was glowing.

"This is-!"

"JUUDAIME! BASEBALL FREAK!"

Yamamamoto immediately looked up when he heard the familiar call for his name. Without wasting any time he yelled, "GOKUDERA! OVER HERE! QUICK!"

No sooner did he see a silhouette appear at the entrance and a bright light that blinded him, "Gokudera?"

"Baseball- Juudaime!" In a flash the storm guardian appeared next to them. He knelt down and pulled back his hood He checked on the brunet before turning to Yamamoto, "How long had he been unconscious?"

"Just about a minute or so..."

"I see... it's still not too late." Surprisingly, Gokudera didn't scold at him or yelled at him as he continued checking on Tsuna, probably because he saw the tear-streaked face of the baseball star. His emerald eyes widened, "He's heating up! We need to get him back to the resort immediately!"

Yamamoto nodded firmly as he tried to stand only to groan in pain as he collapsed on the ground. Just as Gokudera was about to ask if he was okay, Ryohei had entered the cave as well as Hibari and some other disciplinary members.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei, as usual, took the opportunity to make an entrance.

"Turf-top, help baseball freak! I think he's injured." Gokudera said as he took off his coat and covered it over the brunet before positioning the small teen on his back to carry him. A disciplinary member asked Gokudera if he needed help but the silver-head teen ignored him.

"You okay Yamamoto?" Ryohei knelt beside the baseball star as he put the other's arm over his shoulders and helped him up.

Yamamoto winced but nodded, "Yeah, I just sprained my ankle... that's all."

"You herbivores done? We're already being expected at the resort." Hibari said as he turned away from them.

"Oi Octopus head, will you be okay without your EXTREME coat?" Ryohei asked as he helped Yamamoto walk beside the bomber and the unconscious young boss.

"Tch! I'll be fine." Gokudera spoke, "I have Juudaime warming me up anyway." Even with that said, Gokudera didn't seem too ecstatic about that fact. Well, no one was.

Yamamoto lifted a hand towards the sleeping brunet before caressing the hot skin. Gokudera looked at the swordsman and his emerald eyes softened before turning away pretending like he didn't notice.

"Come on. Juudaime needs to be treated immediately."

* * *

It was so nice and warm. He didn't want to wake up. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his face making him wonder who it could be. And unconsciously, he spoke, "Yamamoto..."

The hand froze for a moment.

Tsuna tried to open his eyes and look up at the figure beside him. Then his eyes widened and he couldn't help but scream, "HIEEEE!"

"Kufufu...did I surprise you Vongola?" Mukuro, who was apparently the one by his bedside, smirked evilly.

"M-Mukuro! What are you doing here?" Tsuna demanded as he sat up and backed away from the creepy illusionist.

"I did say I'll be seeing you again right?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

The door of the room suddenly slammed open revealing Gokudera, "Juudaime! What's-!" Then his eyes landed on the mist guardian, "Teme-! What the heck are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

"I was bored..." Mukuro reasoned before turning to Tsuna, "Kufufu, well then... I shall be going Vongola... 'til we meet again."

"Oi-!" Unfortunately before the bomber could blow up Mukuro, he quickly vanished from thin air.

Gokudera glared at the spot Muuro had vanished before turning to Tsuna, his expression now worried yet relieved, "Juudaime you're awake! Do you feel sick or dizzy at all?"

"H-huh?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera and finally he looked around the room realizing he was back at the resort in his own room, "N-no. I'm fine Gokudera-kun." Then his caramel eyes widened as he remembered a certain baseball star, "Yamamoto? What about Yamamoto? Is he okay?" He turned to the bed beside and he was stunned to see a certain item.

Gokudera looked at where the brunet was staring before slowly making a small smile and walking out the room.

The young boss carefully left his bed and approached Yamamoto's. He stood beside it looking stunned as he stared at the _supposed_ broken Christmas Ornament.

He remembered dropping it and breaking it! How could it be in one piece? Carefully he picked it up and stared at it in awe.

"Tsu...na?"

The brunet stiffened for a moment, before slowly turning around. But before he could even make a full turn, he was suddenly engulfed into a hug. His face heated up, "This... this isn't an illusion right?"

Then came the hearty laugh that calmed the brunet immediately, "Of course not Tsuna... of course not..." Then the raven-haired teen pulled away and stared at Tsuna affectionately, and the sky wielder couldn't help but blush furiously, "U-uhm..."

"Tsuna... I need to tell you something about... about your confession..."

"A-a-about that!" Tsuna immediately interrupted, looking really flustered, "Y-you don't need to answer immediately! I-I'll give you time if you want! A-and actually I wasn't really thinking properly at that time and I-I-I-!"

"Haha, calm down Tsuna!" Yamamoto held the other's hand, "I already have my answer actually."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up and caramel immediately met with amber.

"I'd gladly... accept your feelings." And with that said, the raven haired teen held up the small snowflake Tsuna was just holding awhile ago.

The uncertain look the brunet held immediately turned into a wide smile as his eyes shined with pure joy, "R-really?"

Yamamoto grinned and kissed the brunet on the forehead, "Now will you believe me?"

Tsuna's face grew hotter and he could've fainted right there and then if only Yamamoto didn't pull him in another loving hug. This time Tsuna returned the hug with a content smile on his face.

He was so glad... that Yamamoto had finally..._finally_ accepted his feelings. He then looked out the window and noticed that the storm had miraculously vanished and it was now peacefully snowing.

"The storm's gone." Tsuna frowned, if he didn't know any better, Reborn had probably done something with the weather... but the arcobaleno couldn't have gone that far right? Because he could've gotten killed if he really did!

"Does it matter? As long as you love me so...let it snow!" Yamamoto proclaimed and Tsuna couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, "Where'd you get that cheesy line from?"

"Haha! From a song! I thought you'd know though."

"O-oh."

"Hey Tsuna."

"Yeah?"

"I...uhm... want to apologize..."

"What for?"

"I ...kinda' took your first kiss..."

"Oh it's okay- wait! WHAT?"

_**THE END**_

_**Omake!**_

"Hey... I still don't understand how that got fixed." Tsuna and Yamamoto were heading towards the bus for it was apparently time for them to go home. The brunet stared suspiciously at the snowflake that hung on the baseball star's bag.

"Ah! The kid actually discussed about that to me!" Yamamoto exclaimed cheerfully as he turned to Tsuna, "You see, he actually asked Verde to invent that for him!"

"I-invent?"

"Yeah, invent. The kid mentioned about you being all clumsy so instead of asking artists to design him a wonderful snowflake, he asked Verde to make him a snowflake ornament that will feed on dying will flames and will be as good as new once it gets broken." The baseball star then grinned at the brunet, "Pretty nifty huh? Now we won't have to worry if it ever shatters!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "I'm not sure if I should feel thankful or insulted."

"Haha, maa maa..." Yamamoto wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulders, "Oh yeah... there was one more thing the kid wanted me to tell you-"

"Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!"

The couple turned to Kyoko and Chrome who ran up to them while carrying small paper bags, "Look what we found in the souvenir shop today!" The auburn haired girl took out a familiar snowflake from the paper bag and showed it to Tsuna, "Isn't it cute? They just arrived today and everyone in class are practically buying them! It's probably because there was this weird story about this snowflake being able to lead you to your true love! And I heard this actually happened to one couple!"

Tsuna gaped at the exact look alike of his snowflake, "B-but Reborn said-!"

Yamamoto patted the other on the back, "The snowflake suddenly got popular, especially since Christmas was coming and there were a lot of couples lately that Verde, finding it as a great opportunity, turned it into a merchandise to earn more money. S-so..."

"Re... REBORN!"

**-End-**

* * *

FINALLYYY! Please review and I apologize for the awful ending...I was kind of desperate to end it...so uhm... YEAH! Thanks for your support! And a Belated Merry Christmas to you~!


End file.
